The present invention is directed to the provision of a second, wide-angle mirror to the existing side mirror of a van or truck, in order to provide the driver of the van or truck a more complete side-viewing without any blind spots as compared with the presently-used, conventional side mirror. The wide-angle mirror attachment of the present invention does not eliminate, but augments the presently-used and existing side mirror, in order to remove all blind spots when viewing the rear and sides of the truck or van during driving.